


Mi pasado, nuestro presente

by Nannethy



Series: Caster [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Good Brother Jason Todd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Todos tienen un pasado, antes de ser Robin, antes de ser quienes son hoy, vivían sus vidas por separado, pero ahora que han hecho convergencia, se darán cuenta que el presente lo viven en familia y en una familia, siempre hay alguien que te dará la mano.Jason se da cuenta que puede ser un gran hermano mayor y menor.Tim se entera de que las cosas con las que lidió solo en el pasado, pueden ser combatidas en familia en el presente.





	1. Sin un documento, somos hermanos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se ubica antes de formalmente y hasta después, espero que les guste, como formalmente, no es obligatorio leerla para entender Caster y tampoco es obligatorio leer formalmente para entender esta historia.

  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Batman le asignaba un caso a Jason y eso le traía recuerdos, buenos y malos, en realidad más amargos que agradables. Lastimosamente, como siempre, Bruce había elegido subestimar sus habilidades y enviarlo tras uno de sus casos fáciles, o al menos eso pensó Jason hasta que éste caso mutó en un enorme monstruo que lo había tenido por días, buscando el paradero de los secuestradores de Elizabeth Crownwood, alias “Lisa”, con el fin de llevar a la chica de vuelta con sus angustiados padres.  
  
Para completar sus preocupaciones, Bruce le había hecho una propuesta la mañana anterior, algo que no se esperaba y que no lo dejaba ni siquiera en sus horas de trabajo “Maldición”, refunfuñó mientras perseguía una camioneta sospechosa balanceándose y saltando entre azoteas porque aquellos bastardos habían decidido perforar el tanque de gasolina de su motocicleta.  
  
///// Recuerdo////  
  
Jason ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?- No era una pregunta inusual de un padre hacia su hijo, pero era Bruce quien estaba preguntando y era Jason quien debía responder, algo olía extraño y el chico lo sabía, levantó una ceja para expresar su incredulidad y por unos segundos la cocina estuvo silenciosa hasta que Jason decidió hablar.  
  
Muy bien, dime lo que tramas- Bruce no respondió y los dos se quedaron mirándose por un incómodo largo momento.  
  
Sigh, he estado pensando…- _Ahí va ¿Con qué saldrá esta vez? _s e preguntó Jason recordando ser paciente, sabía que le sería inútil intentar leer las intenciones del hombre identificando sus expresiones, había pasado suficiente tiempo con él para reconocer una considerable cantidad, pero aún encontraba frustrante no saber lo que pasaba por completo por la mente de Bruce o al menos con exactitud .__  
  
Continúa- Dijo Jason impaciente, okay, ser paciente era realmente difícil. Bruce puso su mano en la nuca en una señal de estrés y nerviosismo, al menos ese lenguaje era lo suficientemente básico como para que cualquiera en la mansión lo reconociera así que el muchacho se preguntó que afligía a su mentor como para estar mostrando tan libremente aquellas señales y como él tenía que ver con esa angustia, tal vez Bruce se sentía culpable por asignarle un caso tan simple, un secuestro como ese por lo general sólo requería hallar a los malhechores, darles una paliza y recuperar a la víctima, caso cerrado.  
  
Siendo el primero en tanto tiempo, Jason esperaba algo más complejo, algo que le permitiera probar sus habilidades a su familia, no algo como eso y aunque estaba dando lo mejor de sí para hallar a la jovencita porque, vamos, hay que tener corazón, Jason no estaba conforme con el caso que le había sido asignado, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para restregarle al hombre en la cara que no confiaba en Jason a pesar de todas las palabras y sentimentalismos entre ellos luego de su regreso del futuro.  
  
Disimulando mientras esperaba el momento perfecto y buscaba las palabras perfectas para hacer caer a su padre adoptivo en cuenta del grandísimo error de subestimarlo, siguió sirviéndose el horroroso cereal azucarado de Dick, prefiriéndolo sobre el excesivamente cafeinado de Tim, _por supuesto que tiene cafeína, ese mocoso tiene un problema con esta cosa y probablemente Dick debe tener un problema también, con el azúcar ¿Qué demonios es esta basura? Bleh_ , pensó para sí mismo mientras probaba el empalagoso cereal de su hermano mayor y continuó esperando el momento de ataque.  
  
¿Has pensado acerca de tu resurrección?- Jason se congeló por un largo minuto, sus ojos se fijaron en Bruce y éste continuó hablando ante la falta de respuesta de Jason, explicando mejor sus pensamientos.  
  
Sé que es ventajosa la anonimidad que te da tu… condición, pero me gustaría que pensaras si sería bueno para tí estar legalmente vivo, hay muchos lugares y procedimientos a los cuales podrás acceder con mayor facilidad si se revoca tu certificado de defunción, los papeles médicos, los centros de aprendizaje o las universidades, los bancos, los viajes en público al extranjero… estar con tu familia en público… por favor piénsalo y dame tu respuesta- Jason solo pestañeó y dejó de meterse cereal en la boca para no atragantarse mientras se esforzaba para pasar la horrible mezcla empalagosa, esa conversación era algo que no se esperaba, no tan pronto al menos, pero la tortura no terminaba allí al parecer.   
  
Hay otra cosa que me gustaría que pensaras en caso de que decidas iniciar con el proceso de resurrección. Jason, eres mi hijo, te amo al igual que a mis demás hijos y siempre lo haré incluso si decides decirme que no, pero creo que mereces más y por eso quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres ser mi hijo legalmente?- De repente Jason comenzó a toser, una mezcla entre el impacto causado por la pregunta y el cereal yéndose por mal camino, obviamente cuando fue Robin deseó muchas veces escuchar esas palabras de su mentor, nunca las escuchó y en cambio, cuando regresó esas palabras se convirtieron en una especie de Tabú.  
  
Hace unos meses habría hecho un desastre rompiendo todo sobre la mesa al tirarlo al suelo y se habría lanzado a golpear a Bruce diciéndole que no se atreviera a pronunciar una mentira como esa, preguntando sus segundas intenciones y maldiciendo internamente el dolor en su pecho por tener una pequeña esperanza de que no se tratase de un plan de Bruce sino la verdad, ahora… ahora que sabía que cada palabra era verdad, que había sido dicha con toda intención, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, ni siquiera se atrevía a reprocharle a Bruce lo del caso. Preocupado Bruce lo tomó por un brazo y acarició su espalda.  
  
¿Estás bien Jason?-El rostro de Bruce empeoraba las cosas, se preocupaba por él y Jason no sabría qué hacer si le rompía el corazón al hombre, _¡Rayos!_ no sabía si quería estar vivo, si quería disfrutar de las facilidades de ser hijo de Bruce Wayne o del respeto de ser hijo de Batman y más importante, no quería pensar en cómo se sentía respecto a ser el hijo formalmente de aquel hombre de ojos azules claros, que lo miraban con consternación en ese momento.  
  
Si- Con la voz atrapada en la garganta y tosiendo menos, respondió, casi alejándose de Bruce por instinto.  
  
Bien… ¿Vas a pensarlo?- Jason trató de articular otro sí, pero no pudo y en cambio asintió con la cabeza, quedando en silencio en frente del cereal al momento en que Bruce dejó la cocina.  
  
\---  
  
Jay, Jason ¿Little Wing?¿Estás ahí?- Dick lo llamó, él y Damian habían visto a Bruce salir de la cocina con cara de preocupación pero no dijeron nada cuando el hombre se dirigió a la Baticueva a través del gran reloj sin mirarlos o siquiera escucharlos, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, al entrar a la cocina sin embargo, vieron una estatua idéntica a Jason mirando ausentemente un tazón de cereal y por ello Dick se había lanzado hacia su hermano primero para molestarlo y luego, al no tener respuesta alguna, para sacarlo de su trance.  
  
¿Crees que padre lo ha roto?- Dijo Damian y Jason escuchó.  
  
Cuida tu boca mocoso del demonio, aquí nadie se ha roto- Comenzó a moverse desechando lo que quedaba de cereal en el plato como si no hubiese estado congelado unos segundos atrás lo que sobresaltó a sus hermanos. Resistió las ganas de desechar las cajas, extra azucaradas y cafeinadas de Dick y Tim, lo hubiera hecho si Damian tuviera una también, argumentando que eran basura las tres, pero el enano era _demasiado adulto para probar ese tipo de brebajes infantiles_.  
  
Cuídala tú Todd, yo no soy el que se quedó estupefacto por una taza de cereal- Dijo agresivamente el pequeño demonio amenazandolo con lo primero que encontró, un tenedor.  
  
Hey hey, vamos a calmarnos todos ¿Estás bien Jay?- Dick le quitó el tenedor a Damian y le hizo una mirada de reproche a Jason.  
  
Sí mamá Dick, tengo un caso que atender y tu cereal está horrendo por cierto, será mejor que prepare el desayuno yo mismo si queremos comer algo decente antes que me vaya- Anunció Jason mientras regresaba la caja de cereal a su lugar y buscaba ingredientes, los demás lo tomaron como una especie de disculpa por su abrupta reacción.  
  
¿Dónde está Pennyworth? No lo he visto de camino a la cocina de padre- Preguntó Damian ya más calmado.  
  
Comprando víveres, al parecer el que estemos los tres aquí con más frecuencia hace que todo se agote más rápidamente- Se refería a Tim, a Dick y a él mismo, Cass y Damian por lo general siempre estaban en la mansión, eso si Cass no estaba de viaje en otro país, y sonrió habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
Uh.. Si no hay ingredientes ¿Cómo vas a cocinar algo?- Dick preguntó, y Jason torció los ojos, estaban cortos de víveres, no significaba que no hubiese nada para cocinar, Alfred nunca permitiría una cosa como esa.  
  
Cállense y observen, el chef les preparará el mejor desayuno que hayan probado en sus vidas- Jason sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a cocinar, Damian pensó en protestar pero vio la emoción en los ojos de su hermano mayor, acomodado ya en la mesa de la cocina y decidió juzgar por sí mismo las tan proclamadas habilidades de cocina de su otro hermano, el desayuno fue algo simple pero ni siquiera Damian se quejó, es más, el niño parecía estarlo disfrutando, agradecido de que Todd recordara no incluir carne en el menú aunque lo único que salió de su boca fue “Aceptable, al menos es comestible Todd… no me molestaría probarlo de nuevo…” seguido de un “ quita esa idiota sonrisa , dije que no me molestaría, no que me gustaría” justo cuando Jason entre asombro y deleite, le sonrió de vuelta por el halago.  
  
El cocinero se enorgulleció de su obra y sintió ganas de darse unas palmaditas en la espalda, ver a Damian comer con gusto su desayuno era algo singular, después de todo, el chico era un público difícil, así que dejó pasar su rudo comentario. Dick por otro lado no dejaba de expresar lo bien que cocinaba y que sería grandioso que tomara un curso de cocina alguna vez, para aprender cosas más desafiantes… un curso de cocina, eso sería agradable… tal vez no era mala idea ser revivido después de todo… tal vez.  
  
///Fin del recuerdo///  
  
Los había perdido de vista, los hijos de perra se le habían logrado escapar, frustrado golpeó una roca con su pie y arrojó su casco al piso de la terraza donde estaba, cuando levantó la mirada y vio una inconfundible figura roja unos bloques más adelante la reconoció de inmediato, tal vez esos idiotas no se habían esfumado por completo.  
  
Red Robin- Le dijo al otro vigilante quien siguió trabajando sin voltear a mirarlo.  
  
Red Hood- Lo que le faltaba, a uno de sus hermanos Batman le había asignado el mismo caso poniendo en duda su capacidad para resolverlo, Jason podía no ser tan aclamado detective como Tim, pero aún así lo era, el que Batman le hubiese asignado el mismo caso a Jason y a uno de sus hermanos sin decirle, alcanzaba a herir su ego como detective, como vigilante y si, un poco como hijo, ¿A quién quiero engañar?, pensó, la verdad es que hería mucho más su orgullo como hijo.  
  
¿Caso de secuestro?- Tim se vio sorprendido por la pregunta de Jason y asintió dejando por un segundo de abrir la ventilación del edificio.  
  
Entonces Batman te puso en el mismo caso, ¡Lo sabía!, maldición, no puedo creer que confiara en ese sujeto- Tim continuó con su trabajo e ingresaron al edificio una vez la rendija estuvo abierta.  
  
No, Jason, B no me asignó ningún caso, este es mi propio caso- Jason decidió presionar a su hermano un poco más mientras se deslizaban ahora por los cables del ascensor abandonado, en caso que no le dijera la verdad con el fin de evitar peleas entre el mentor mutuo, y Jason.  
  
¿Si? ¿Cómo explicas que hayamos terminado en el mismo lugar cuando se nota que la red de trata de blancas de estos sujetos es más extensa de lo que cualquiera puede calcular?- No era imposible realmente, sólo quería escuchar la respuesta de su hermano y decidir si era una excusa.  
  
Para cuando llegaron al segundo piso ya estaba vacío, unas cuantas envolturas de comida y señales de la existencia de una guarida, Jason fue más rápido en identificar los sitios más importantes del lugar, donde la evidencia o la información había sido escondida, Tim era listo, descargó la información a una velocidad que hizo sentir orgulloso a Jason, pero Jason tenía más experiencia, allí donde los demás siquiera sospecharían buscar por pistas, Jason sabía que seguramente escondían lo más importante, él mismo tuvo encuentros desafortunados con sujetos en negocios no muy decentes antes de ser Robin… okay, okay, después también.  
  
No todo gira en torno a Batman, Jason… secuestraron a una de las hijas de uno de mis empleados Luisa Jaillard, decidí investigar por mi cuenta ya que la policía no parece saber demasiado y el hombre es un buen sujeto- El primer piso también estaba vacío, tres habitaciones al fondo daban cuenta con lo que realmente se enfrentaban, no un simple secuestro, como ya lo había confirmado Red Hood, era un caso de trata de blancas.  
  
Oh- Ambos recolectaron muestras y algunas fotos para estudiarlas mejor en otro lugar, además de cualquier otro material probatorio para usar en el momento que los entregaran ante la ley. En ese momento Jason se sintió estúpido por haber dudado de las intenciones de su mentor al asignarle ese caso, pero no era su culpa, le había dado antes motivos para hacerlo ¿Verdad?.  
  
Si, oh, cuando le di una mirada al caso me dí cuenta que era más grande de lo que creí en un principio- De ahora en adelante tendrían que manejar la situación con mucho más cuidado, los sujetos ya habrían informado a sus superiores de que se encontraban en la mira del par de vigilantes y tomarían medidas, como reducir sus actividades por un tiempo así como el número de guaridas, lo que significaba que serían mucho más difíciles de encontrar.  
  
Me pasó lo mismo ¿Y ahora qué?- Jason estaba esperando una disputa por el caso, una que no planeaba perder, pero entonces Tim le envió una sonrisa a su hermano, y a partir de ahí ambos entraron en una especie de zona de entendimiento, era verdad que de repente el caso había crecido demasiado para un solo vigilante, pero quizás no para dos.  
  
¿Hace cuanto tiempo no hacemos equipo?- Preguntó Tim y Jason le sonrió de vuelta ante la pregunta, trabajar solo era su cosa favorita en el mundo, pero trabajar con cada uno de sus hermanos tenía sus méritos, el nerd cafeína adicto, el engendro del demonio, goldie pantalones cortos y la princesa Cassie tenían lo suyo.  
  
Creo que me gusta como funciona ese cerebrito Babybird, cuenta conmigo dentro del equipo- Jason despeinó a su hermanito mientras preparaba su gancho con la otra mano, ahora ese frustrante caso se tornaría manejable, por sí solo Jason era bastante asombroso, pero Tim y él juntos, bueno, juntos eran invencibles.  
  
Dos días pasaron y los avances fueron sorprendentes, la red de secuestradores no sólo se movía por ciudad Gótica, también estaba conectada a Bludhaven, Metrópolis y otros lugares de Estados Unidos, pero su centro de operaciones definitivamente era Gótica, de donde podían desembarcar con grandes cantidades de personas sin que nadie se diera cuenta o al menos abriendo la posibilidad de soborno.  
  
La espera daba a espacios en los que los dos hermanos podían conversar de otras cosas de la vida, esa noche por ejemplo, sin pensarlo, mientras miraba a la luna a la expectativa de que los datos fuesen procesados en la computadora de Tim, ya que los sujetos tenían la suficiente experiencia como para haber pasado desapercibidos por años operando bajo la nariz de Batman sin levantar sospechas y eso hacía que para desdicha de ambos vigilantes y aún más de Jason, requirieran paciencia, Jason decidió abordar un tema de conversación que su hermano no esperaba.  
  
Hey Babybird ¿Qué opinas de que me convierta en tu hermano?- El chico no levantó la mirada pero respondió de todas formas.  
  
No sé si las noticias te lleguen tarde Jaybird, pero ya eres mi hermano y el de Dick, el del Gremlim, el de Cass… y el de Madeleine, por supuesto- Jason se sintió orgulloso ante el recordatorio de que tenía un montón de hermanos, personas en las que podía apoyarse cuando hasta entonces se había sentido tan solo, claro que no se le escapó ese último nombre y su sonrisa se interrumpió para mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar un rostro para encajar con ese nombre.  
  
Espera ¿Quién demonios es Madelaine?- Tim seguía pegado en su computadora insertando comandos pero no resistió más y sonriendo burlonamente le respondió a Jason.  
  
¿No la conoces? Es la nueva- Pudo ver la burla impresa por todo el rostro del niño, si, su hermano tenía 17 pero seguía siendo un niño, Jason quería enojarse por la broma y al mismo tiempo reírse, pero en cierto modo estaba aliviado de no tener que lidiar con otro hermano o hermana, no lo descartaba como posibilidad en el futuro sobre todo con el historial de Bruce, pero por ahora, estaba bastante cómodo solo con cuatro hermanos.  
  
Pequeño troll de mierda, voy a borrarte la estúpida sonrisa, te estoy hablando en serio- Jason empujó con su pie en el brazo de Tim, al muchacho suavemente para no lastimarlo pero con fuerza para moverlo hasta que este quedó acostado en el suelo en medio de carcajadas, hace mucho que no lo veía reír así, se había preocupado que se estuviese convirtiendo en Bruce II y verlo tan relajado al lado de él era simplemente asombroso así que aunque Jason no se rió desmesuradamente, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Lo siento Jay, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero en serio, somos hermanos, desde hace ya un tiempo pienso que es así ¿tu no?- Tim le respondió cuando halló un momento para recuperar el aliento y su hermano le permitió incorporarse.  
  
Si, si, yo también, pero me refiero a formalmente… como, en papeles y todo- Jason dejó de mirar a Tim directamente a la cara, no era muy amigo de sentirse rechazado o juzgado.  
  
¿Bruce ofreció adoptarte?- Preguntó el chico con emoción en su tono por lo que Jason se relajó un poco.  
  
Lo hizo, pero todavía lo estoy pensando- El hermano mayor miró finalmente al otro a los ojos, necesitaba ver sus expresiones para tranqulizarse un poco, necesitaba con quien hablar y los Outsiders no estaban allí así que…¿Quién mejor que Tim? Trató de matarlo y fue el primero en aceptarlo de regreso en la familia, extraño chico la verdad, con bajo sentido de autopreservación.  
  
¿Por qué?- Tim preguntó inclinando la cabeza como un animalito y Jason pudo notar su expresión, _es demasiado inocente para este mundo_ , pensó porque en ese momento su hermano no se veía de 17, casi 18, para él, parecía de 12.  
  
No es tan fácil, puede que Bruce y yo nos llevemos mejor ahora, pero no tengo buenas experiencias con eso de los padres, los míos no fueron exactamente las personas más confiables y amorosas en mi vida, sé que Bruce es diferente a ellos y se está esforzando pero… No puedo simplemente borrar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es complicado- Sin darse cuenta, Tim ya estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado aunque no lo miraba a la cara.  
  
Entiendo, complicado es una palabra que a Bruce le viene como anillo al dedo- Ambos habían tenido momentos difíciles con Bruce, solo Tim se había quedado a su lado incluso cuando no se sentía parte de la familia, era doloroso verlo, pero entonces Jason también estaba aquí. A pesar de alejarse de la familia por largos periodos de tiempo, siempre regresaba y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez él tampoco había logrado irse en realidad.  
  
Sep- Fue una simple respuesta pero contenía todo, el humor dentro de la habitación había decaído, se sentía algo depresivo.  
  
Bueno, sea lo que sea que decidas, seguirás siendo mi hermano Jay- Tim lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules y puso una mano en su hombro, acompañando su expresión con una leve sonrisa de apoyo y consuelo.  
  
Gracias mocoso- El hermano mayor le sonrió de vuelta un momento hasta que decidió que era hora de comer algo y tomarse un breve descanso en contra de las protestas de Tim, Dick tenía algo de razón, ser el hermano mayor era grandioso, pero él tenía un poco de los dos mundos y eso era bastante genial también, de repente la habitación dejó de sentirse fría y solitaria, ahora con la luz encendida, ambos estaban cenando mientras contaban historias y reían.  
  
Al día siguiente, habiendo tomado una decisión, Jason se paró fuera de la sala de la mansión para reunir sus pensamientos y respiró profundo antes de ingresar.  
  
Bruce...uhm ¿Tienes un momento?…uhm ¿A solas?- Dijo medio observando a Damian y a Cassie quienes estaban comiendo galletas en el suelo en un extraño concurso de miradas, _Si las miradas mataran…_ , probablemente la razón era que el número de galletas en el plato era impar.  
  
Claro, vamos a mi oficina- Bruce se levantó del sofá y tomó una de las galletas por el bien común ante la mirada indignada de sus dos hijos y caminó delante de Jason quien lo estaba siguiendo, hasta el estudio en el segundo piso.  
  
He estado pensando lo que me dijiste… y… quiero aceptar, ambas propuestas, si ¿todavía siguen en pie?- Bruce ya estaba sentado en su silla pero Jason rechazó la invitación de sentarse en frente, prefiriendo quedarse en la puerta de pie, era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño, siempre asegurar una ruta de escape.  
  
Siempre han estado en pie, hijo- Le sonrió cálidamente y Jason se sintió un poco avergonzado.  
  
Bien, uh… de acuerdo- Le quitó la mirada para esconder su reacción y Bruce entendió el mensaje así que finalmente le habló en un tono suave y comprensivo, Jason podía acostumbrarse a ese tono.  
  
Comenzaré el papeleo de inmediato, cuando todo esté listo, tendremos que hacérselo saber al público ¿Está bien?- El ambiente del estudio era cálido y lleno de luz, el sol y la alfombra junto con los muebles de madera tenían algo que ver, pero Jason estaba seguro de que era algo más que eso, así se sentía tener un padre.  
  
Está bien- Sonrió y cuando ambos asintieron con la cabeza, decidieron ir por algunas galletas, directamente con Alfred, porque sabían que cuando llegaran con Cassie y Damian, no habría ninguna en el plato y si había, se arriesgarían a quedarse sin manos, no gracias.  
  
Jason por fin sería parte de una familia y un documento lo diría, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, incluso sin un papel, él era desde mucho antes un hijo para Bruce, un nieto para Alfred, un hermano menor para Dick y el hermano mayor de Cass, Tim y Damian, tenía una familia, aunque le tomó bastante tiempo reconocerlo.  



	2. ¿Qué hago si no puedo encontrarte?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado aparece para cazarlos durante una misión, Tim y Jason deben sobrevivir a un edificio que se desploma cuando las cosas no salen como planearon en un comienzo. Tendrán una ayuda inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :) Este capitulo ocurre justo después de Formalmente, otro trabajo dentro de la serie Caster, no es necesario que lo lean para entenderlo, por eso les comento quien es Caster.
> 
> Caster es un personaje misterioso al que le estoy escribiendo su propia serie y quien ha estado atacando a la Batifamilia enviándolos en viajes por el tiempo, en esos viajes han descubierto cosas sobre su familia y sobre sí mismos que han cambiado su forma de pensar y de sentirse respecto a lo que significa la familia.
> 
> ¡Disfruten leyendo!

  
Dos meses, dos largos meses les costó a Jason y a Tim hallar su escondite principal, luego de desmantelar otros importantes, ambos estaban al borde del agotamiento físico y mental pero finalmente, las pistas los condujeron a un edificio en medio de ciudad Gótica, la corrupción dentro del gobierno y el mismo departamento de policía entre quienes no era sorprendente hallar corruptos cometiendo inclusive los secuestros, dando ciertos permisos, haciendo la vista gorda a ciertas situaciones, el temor de la gente, hasta el punto en que nadie había visto nada y quienes lo habían hecho, o al menos dijeron que lo hicieron, descansaban en fosas comunes o depósitos de basura donde sus denuncias serían silenciadas  
  
Durante esos meses ocurrieron tantas otras circunstancias que casi hacían rogar a los dos jóvenes detectives que cada pista los llevase más cerca, en este punto incluso dudaban que las chicas estuviesen aún con vida o que si lo estaban, su alma estuviese entera, era un escenario desesperanzador y a lo único a lo que podían aferrarse, era a que sus familias fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes y amorosas, para salvarlas de las consecuencias de todas las vejaciones a las que fueran sometidas, si seguían con vida.  
La cabeza de la organización se escondía en ese edificio Brotfill. Sus ganchos les permitieron entrar por las ventanas del sexto piso de ocho y a pesar de que en aquella habitación no había nadie, sabían que cuando salieran se desataría el infierno. El modus operandi de esta red de criminales consistía en llevarse a sus víctimas sin que éstas produjeran sonido alguno sofocándolas con cloroformo, las subían a una camioneta y las llevaban a “clasificación” donde pasaban un tiempo y luego eran llevadas a este edificio para terminar de doblegarlas y llevarlas a otros lugares, una vez fuera de sus respectivos países de origen, no existía probabilidad de regresar a casa, ni en cuerpo, ni en mente.  
  
Lo mismo pasaba con las víctimas que venían de otros países, una vez en Estados Unidos, sus familias no podrían recuperarlas, los edificios estaban distribuidos de tal forma que si algún vigilante aterrizaba en ellos, no sospecharía, sólo los primeros pisos se encargaban de las actividades propias de la organización, los demás o estaban abandonados o se encargaban de actividades como almacenaje. Este edificio usaba sus tres primeros pisos para la trata de blancas, mientras otros cuatro eran usados como oficinas de una organización falsa y el último estaba vacío.  
  
Muy bien Babybird, yo los mantengo ocupado y tu localizas a las chicas- Dijo Red Hood con confianza.  
  
Espera un momento Red, mira eso- Tim señalo un holograma que salía del guantelete de su brazo.  
  
Hijos de pu- ugh explosivos, deben tenerlos distribuidos por todo el edificio- Su hermano pequeño asintió seriamente.  
  
Muy bien, cambio de planes, yo desactivo los explosivos y tu usas los ductos para sacar a las chicas- El plan de Jason seguía en pie, solo requeriría algunas modificaciones, Tim debería optar por una opción todavía menos directa.  
  
Creo que es mejor que me encargue de estos, parecen estar conectados a un S.I. (Sistema de Información)... Lo están, mira- Tim comprobó su teoría y a Jason no le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo el asunto.  
  
Desactivación en secuencia, los malditos lo diseñaron para que tengamos que desactivarlos piso por piso desde arriba o los demás explotarán simultáneamente, los desgraciados son listos, saben que no nos arriesgaremos a lastimar a las víctimas- Y también planeaban volarlo todo con tal de desaparecer la evidencia.  
  
Trabajando solos no, pero estando los dos puedo encargarme de los explosivos y tu ir por las víctimas, sácalas cuanto antes Red- Tim puso su mano en el hombro de Jason  
  
En este punto requirieron más que unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo, si, Jason sabía que su hermano tenía razón y no quería ser más testarudo de lo normal pero el riesgo que estaban corriendo era que el edifico explotara si Tim se encontraba con un problema que no pudiese manejar el solo, Jason tendría que encargarse de todos los sujetos en los pisos antes de que su hermano llegara a ellos, finalmente terminaron usando el plan de Red Robín, luego de muchas discusiones cortas y casi peleas, lo sorprendente es que el intercambio sólo toó veinte minutos de su tiempo.  
  
Bien, ese es el plan, significa que tendremos que trabajar rápido y estos sujetos no nos harán el trabajo fácil- Jason recalcó porque quería estar seguro que Tim comprendía en que se estaban metiendo con su plan  
  
Lo sé hermano, ten cuidado- El chico sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana  
  
Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo hermanito, te ayudaré cuando termine mi parte- No había mucha distancia entre ellos así que Red Hood despeinó a su compañero y caminó hacia la puerta  
  
No si termino yo primero- El nerd de su hermanito sonrió abriendo la ventana que habían cerrado anteriormente cuando ingresaron.  
  
Ya veremos- Ambos sonrieron y se dieron la espalda  
  
Red Robin salió por la ventana por donde ingresaron y subió los dos pisos restantes desde afuera para entrar por la ventana, era más sencillo que arriesgarse a que comenzaran la detonación remotamente.  
  
Estoy dentro, noqueé a cinco guardias, tengo aseguradas las bombas- Con la posibilidad de detonaciòn remota drásticamente reducida a cero, Jason salió del cuarto y comenzó a deshacerse de cuanto sujeto estuviese en su camino, sería una noche larga con un largo camino desde el sexto piso hasta el primero, pero si quería que dejaran tranquilo a Red Robin, debía asegurarse de hacer mucho ruido y al mismo tiempo, llegar lo más rápido posible a las víctimas, estimadas en unas 30, la mayoría mujeres o niñas y unos cuantos niños.  
  
Mientras los vigilantes descendían, cada uno a su paso, el edificio se fue desocupando, el protocolo que usaban aquellas escorias les indicaba que si los enemigos eran demasiado fuertes debían huir para evitar ser atrapados con información valiosa y destruir el edificio, pero no sabían que Tim estaba desactivando los explosivos.  
  
El progreso de Red Robin fue más rápido que el de Red Hood, en un comienzo el más joven temió que el último piso estallara porque requería la desactivación paralela de dos interruptores convenientemente ubicados uno en el mismo piso y otro en el que seguía hacia abajo, pero cuando nada ocurrió, agradeció por haberse equivocado esta vez, conforme descendía le sorprendió no hallar a ninguno de los guardias en el suelo, por el ruido sabía que su hermano estaba montando todo un espectáculo pero no tuvo tiempo para analizar más a fondo el asunto, debía seguir desactivando las bombas si quería terminar antes que alguna estallara y activata las demás. Jason por supuesto tuvo que lidiar con extrañamente menos de los que había calculado pero al ver a algunos escapar decidió no pensar en que irían tras Tim y siguió con lo suyo hasta que terminó en el tercer piso, su hermanito había logrado llegar al primero en un pestañeo y eso aliviaba sus preocupaciones bastante, significaba que el peligro era menor para todos los que quedaban dentro, básicamente las víctimas.  
  
Red Hood ingresó al lugar, los “clientes” habían sido evacuados cuando iba en el quinto piso no dándole la satisfacción de dispararles. Abrió celda por celda usando balas normales contra los candados y las personas comenzaron a salir llorando y gritando de miedo, algunas abrazándolo o agradeciéndole en diferentes idiomas mientras él las apuraba indicándoles la salida, las más grandes llevando de las manos a los más pequeños.  
  
Tim comenzó a programar en el primer piso el sistema para desactivar los explosivos pero se detuvo cuando vio que había otra parte del sistema que no había explorado programada para borrarse si todas las bombas fallaban. Vio la secuencia de detonación programada en dos minutos y decidió aventurarse a un piso que no habían visto, un sótano.  
  
Era evidente desde un comienzo, ciudad Gótica solo significaba una pequeña parte de la organización, había líderes en países como México, Brasil, China, India, Haití, Uganda, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sri Lanka, Ghana… la lista era larga, Tim tenía que sacar esa base de datos antes de dejar el edificio o no tendrían otra oportunidad, y al mismo tiempo tenía que desactivar las bombas del primer piso para no poner en riesgo a las víctimas de trata de blanca y a su propio hermano, había sido lo suficientemente suertudo como para que el sistema fuera sencillo y no doble, como sospechaba al principio, tenía que darle tiempo a Jason para que hiciera su trabajo pero esto realmente era importante.  
  
Red Hood se encontró en el primer piso sacando a las últimas mujeres después de asegurarse habitación por habitación que ninguna se quedara atrás, cuando llegó a la última habitación su corazón se hundió como un barco.  
  
Luisa está contra la pared, pero él no puede ver su rostro, solo su tez pálida y su cabello negro que le recuerdan a Catherine Todd, su madre adoptiva, a quien creyó su verdadera madre por mucho tiempo y quien murió de una sobredosis, recordó la última vez que la vio, contra la pared, su respiración ya se había detenido, su piel estaba fría y estaba tan pálida que la pequeña mente del Jason Todd de aquel entonces se petrificó pensando en verle el rostro y descubrir que todo era real, su mamá ya no estaba con él y nunca más podría verla sonreír, lo único que le daba paz es que ella al menos no sufriría a causa de la dolorosa enfermedad que poco a poco la fue consumiendo y finalmente la llevó a las drogas en su desesperación para calmar el dolor. Se despertó de su trance cuando sintió una casi mano esquelética sujetarse a la manga de su chaqueta.  
  
La han drogado y no responde, no logro despertarla, lleva un largo rato así- Jason pudo reconocer a la deteriorada jovencita, era Lisa y muy seguramente la otra chica unos pocos años mayor era Luisa, al parecer las personas secuestradas eran mantenidas en las habitaciones por fecha de proximidad de ocurrencia de sus secuestros.  
  
El vigilante caminó para levantarla de la cama improvisada en el suelo con la convicción de no dejarla morir así y al levantarla notó que su cuerpo era pequeño, su rostro demasiado joven, su vida simplemente no podía terminar como la de su madre, Luisa no eligió morir de esta forma, su madre si hubiese tenido la oportunidad probablemente tampoco lo habría elegido. Con un nudo en la garganta le indicó a Lisa que lo siguiera para salir por donde las otras chicas ya han salido y en menos de nada ya estaban afuera, donde algunas patrullas y ambulancias ya habían llegado pero no pudo localizar la señal de Red Robin.  
  
Dentro del edificio, Red Robin se encontraba ya en el sótanos, razón por la que su señal se había desvanecido, el lugar consistía primordialmente en dos habitaciones, la primera cai lo hace vomitar, el olor era tan fétido que se preguntó si la persona o las personas allí ya habían muerto o si esa era una especie de bodega de almacenamiento de cadáveres mientras se deshacían de ellos, la segunda opción parecía la más probable, pero no explicaba la oxidada cama con un colchón sucio encima y algunas sábanas trozadas. Forzándose a ingresar logró llegar a la habitación del fondo, un cuarto con una enorme computadora bastante antigua pero no lo suficiente como para que Tim no lograse adaptar un conector y descargar los datos en una USB. Medio minuto, solo le quedaba medio minuto para regresar al primer piso y desactivar los explosivos allí, por suerte tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y luego de guardar la USB en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón se dispuso rápidamente a salir de ese pútrido lugar.  
  
Cuando iba llegando a las escaleras, sin embargo, escuchó un sonido como un quejido pequeño que hizo eco en la habitación y volteó a mirar tan rápidamente que pudo haber roto su cuello, tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido, divisó una pequeña mano moverse debajo de la cama escondiéndose bajo la protección del roido colchón, fue por un segundo, pero Tim supo que definitivamente se trataba de una personita pequeña, oculta bajo la cama y contra su asco de apoyarse en el suelo, se agachó para ver mejor de quien se trataba.  
  
El niño estaba atado al tobillo a su cama, como frecuentemente Bonna lo hacía con él, por supuesto allí habían muchas diferencias, la habitación sucia, no parecía desnutrido, pero sus condiciones tampoco eran las mejores. Sin embargo, esa mirada era familiar, la soledad, la tristeza, el miedo oculto entre la desesperanza de sentir que no le importaba a alguien en ese mundo. Tim sintió dolor en el pecho, los ojos de ese pequeño llenos de temor, solitario justo como él, lo miraron, y aunque no le dijo ni una sola palabra pudo sentir que le suplicaba: “ayúdame”, con todas sus fuerzas, casi sin siquiera saber que necesitaba aquella ayuda.  
  
Había rechazado el plan de Jason porque era muy peligroso, y ahora allí estaba, probablemente su hermano ya había encontrado a las rehenes, pero él se había quedado ahí retrasando la misión y arruinándolo todo.  
  
Red Hood, avance- La señal del comunicador era terrible pero podía escucharse entre interferencias la voz de su compañero.  
  
Saqué a las rehenes, habían más de las que predijimos, llamé a la policía ¿Tu estatus?- Dijo Jason tratando de no sonar preocupado, su hermano no estaba en la zona segura, cualquier cosa, un mal presentimiento que invadió a Jason desde hace unos minutos, pudo haberlo retrasado.  
  
Voy retrasado, quizås debas pedirles que se alejen del edificio, saca a los criminales que dejaste inconscientes- Su corazón cayó de su pecho por segunda vez esa noche, todos estaban en inminente riesgo de quedar atrapados en una explosión de indefinida magnitud, sólo Red Robín sabia cuántos explosivos realmente quedaban en el interior del edificio.  
  
Tch Maldita sea Red ¡Te dije que siguiéramos mi plan! - De verdad no quería perder la paciencia pero teniendo en cuenta el giro que había tomado la noche, perdería la paciencia y no, nadie podría evitarlo.  
  
Lo siento Hood, estoy distraído con algo, cambio y fuera- La ira comenzó a acumularse en su pecho, pero esta no era una ira normal, esta ira era provocada por el miedo y la preocupación, en su estómago y garganta se hicieron nudos.  
  
Red, Red Robin ¡Hijo de…! Argh ¡Puta vida!¡Mierda!- En ese momento hizo lo único razonable y decente que cualquiera habría hecho ante un edificio a punto de explotar… Lo miró fijamente y corrió hacia él.  
  
Tim apagó su intercomunicador porque lo distraía la estática, se le acercó al niño y este se acurrucó al lado de una mesa, entre la horrible cama y la mesa, tendría que persuadirlo rápidamente.  
  
Tranquilo pequeño, no quiero hacerte daño- El niño parecía un animalito, y aunque él tenía experiencia comunicándose con Cassandra este pequeño ni siquiera podía leer bien sus intenciones lo que dificultaba las cosas. Se acercó un poco más y la cara del niño se tornó feral por el miedo a verse arrinconado, Tim estando corto de tiempo, le acercó la mano a riesgo de asustar más al niño y el pequeño se lanzó hacia él, mordiéndolo luego de un grito cuando sintió el toque del joven. Dolía, los dientes del niño penetraron la piel de su hombro pero Tim lo tomó entre sus brazos aún así y lo cargó por las escaleras.  
  
Cuando estaban en el primer piso, el niño se relajó un poco soltándolo y mirándolo sorprendido así que Tim le sonrió.  
  
No sales mucho ¿Eh?- Entonces escucharon una explosión que los lanzó contra una columna del edificio, Tim usó su cuerpo para proteger al niño pero este, estando ya en el suelo, se asustó y se soltó del adolorido muchacho saliendo por una ventana, Red Robin se alegró de que al menos el pequeño estuviera a salvo porque se seguían escuchando explosiones, logró incorporarse sintiendo dolor en sus costillas y espalda, tal vez si descansaba un poco… su mente pareció sugerirle por un segundo pero entonces sintió una mano, Jason, su hermano.  
  
¿Hood?- Su fuerte mano lo tomó por la muñeca y de un solo tirón lo ayudó a incorporarse  
  
Si hubieses muerto, te arrojaría a un pozo de Lázaro para matarte yo mismo después ¿Lo sabes? - Red Hood se paró en frente del muchacho. Red Robin por su parte sacudió la cabeza para despertarse un poco y de una extraña forma lo consiguió, su cerebro empezaba a poner atención al desastre que los rodeaba.  
  
Lo siento, yo- Tim se paró erguido para mostrarle a Jason que estaba bien, pero este lo siguió tomando con fuerza de la muñeca como si fuera una línea de seguridad.  
  
Por otro lado si haces que me muera de nuevo, buscaré tu alma para vengarme, eternamente, idiota, no me preocupes así- Por un momento el vigilante más joven creyó que había escuchado mal, esas palabras nunca antes habían salido de la boca de su hermano.  
  
¿Estabas preocupado? – Increíble Jason había atravesado un edificio desplomándose, explotando, para que su hermano menor, atrapado en dicho edificio le hiciera una pregunta como esa, _Te lo mereces Todd, el enano aquí, con síndrome de niño abandonado, necesita entender lo que significa para ti, para todos, pensó y lo jaló en un abrazo._ Jason no sabía cuan acertado era ese pensamiento  
  
El trato aquí, es que no me hagas repetirlo Babybird- Tim se quedó quieto, tenso por un momento y entonces devolvió el abrazo, Jason suspiró aliviado, era real, finalmente había encontrado a su hermanito y podia abrazarlo _okay, demasiado tiempo con Dick_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que el abrazo había durado unos pocos minutos... ** _Solo unos segundos más_** , pensó y sostuvo a su hermano unos minutos más, hasta que la sensación de miedo de perderle en su cuerpo estuvo casi bajo control.  
  
Entonces salgamos de aquí- Los dos decidieron que era suficiente del momento dramático y comenzaron a correr hacia la escalera, su única escapatoria ahora que la estructura estaba tan deteriorada, era ir al segundo piso, rogar que aún estuviese en condiciones decentes y salir por la ventana  
/  
Las escaleras vibraban con cada paso denotando el deteriorado estado en el que se encontraban, pero al menos permitían que los dos vigilantes avanzaran a un paso decente, Tim estaba sorprendido de que Jason hubiese logrado sacar tan rápido a los malhechores inconscientes, no parecía haber cuerpos en el suelo cuando bajó hasta allí, sólo rogaba que no hubiese en los pisos de abajo tampoco.  
  
De repente otro estruendo se escuchó desde el primer piso y Tim se sujetó de la parte superior de la baranda de la escalera, ero Jason quien iba corriendo por la mitad no tuvo tanta suerte y fue lanzado en contra de una columna en el segundo piso.  
  
¡Red Hood!- Su compañero gritó pero no pudo hacer mucho más que rogar porque el otro vigilante se encontrase bien.  
  
Tenía pulso, Jason tenía pulso, _Gracias al cielo_ Tim casi lloraba de la emoción, sus problemas apenas comenzaban, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo, los escombros volaban por todas partes, era difícil ver y con Jason inconsciente, tendría que cargar el peso de su hermano hasta la ventana y luego fuera del edificio casi a ciegas. De repente una sombra se aproximó a ellos, Tim alistó su Bo en señal de amenaza, pero se sorprendió al ver a ese inesperado visitante.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?- El joven vigilante preguntó apretando con mayor fuerza su herramienta de trabajo, había escuchado que este tipo era bueno en combate.  
  
Ayudando ¿Acaso no es evidente? - El sujeto tomó de un brazo a Jason y Tim del otro, el hombre era notablemente más alto y musculoso, incluso que Jason, pero no parecía alguien mayor, Tim decidió no rechazar la ayuda inesperada y en cambio siguió caminando, siguiendo la dirección que le estaban indicando.  
  
Olvídalo… gracias- Sintió que era apropiado decir, aunque no pudo quitar la sospecha de su voz.  
  
Camina más y habla menos, ya casi salimos- El hombre era bastante gruñón para su edad, pero Tim estaba infinitamente agradecido por su ayuda ¿Por qué los ayudaba? ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Tiene segundas intenciones?, miles de preguntas llenaron la mente de Red Robin mientras caminaban hacia un callejón cercano, estaban fuera del edifico, a salvo.  
  
En último momento cuando la onda expansiva dispersó el polvo proveniente del edificio y opacó la visión de los dos, el hombre usó su capa para proteger los ojos de Tim de cualquier esquirla que la explosión hubiese lanzado lejos y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, una distancia incómoda se interponía entre ellos, el musculoso joven sostenía con el otro brazo a Jason también.  
  
Tim solo guardó silencio y esperó a que lo soltara cuando la onda expansiva ya había pasado, pero no ocurrió hasta unos minutos después cuando su rostro se estaba tornando casi del color de su uniforme.  
  
El hombre colocó a Jason contra la pared indicándole que le quitara el casco y el joven héroe hizo caso sabiendo que su hermano usaba un antifaz debajo, aquel sujeto, su salvador, solo dejó salir un suspiro aliviado después de revisar los signos vitales de Red Hood y levantarse.  
  
¿Estás bien? - Tim asintió con la cabeza ignorando que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía como si lo hubiese atropellado un camión, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre, atónito y sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Bien- Su salvador dijo simplemente al ver la respuesta de Tim y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos.  
  
¿No vas a quedarte? – El muchachito preguntó y el hombre se detuvo un momento para responder a Tim.  
  
Sería inconveniente si tus aliados me ven teniendo en cuenta nuestros encuentros anteriores- Algo en esa voz era tan familiar, pero a la vez tan diferente.  
  
Esta vez nos salvaste la vida, sé que nos ayudaste también, hablaré con ellos...- Tim pudo sentir una sonrisa proveniente de debajo de su máscara aunque no podía ver su rostro, probablemente sonreía porque Red Robin había descubierto las pequeñas ayudas que proporcionó cuando estaba dentro del edificio.  
  
No será necesario, pero agradecería tu discreción- Red Robín tendría que pensarlo bien ¿Valía la pena esconderle eso a su familia?  
  
...Está bien, gracias de nuevo Caster- Se agachó para revisar mejor a Jason esperando a que se fuera Caster mientras lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su última frase.  
  
Hasta una próxima oportunidad, Timothy Drake Wayne- Giró su cabeza tan rápido que juraría que traqueó por el movimiento súbito.  
  
¡¿Cómo sab?!- Ya había desaparecido, Tim no sabía si reír al ver que le habían hecho lo mismo que él había hecho tantas veces, soltar la identidad secreta de algún héroe o villano para causar más impacto o entrar en pánico de que alguien hubiese descifrado quien era, tendría que confiar en Caster si lo quería de su lado.  
  
Buscó su USB y no la encontró, el compartimento del cinturón había sido dañado y de alguna forma la USB se salió, Tim se sentía como un idiota, sin USB, sin pistas, puso a Jason en riesgo, a las víctimas, a la policía, en resumen, a media ciudad y no sabía el paradero del niño, eso era lo peor de todo, un niño confundido y asustado perdido en ciudad Gótica.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
